Dream
by DarkGirlX
Summary: Just a short ROH oneshot: A wrestler's thoughts on returning to the place that helped make him. Inspired by a Youtube video.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor know any of the people mentioned in this story. No copy write or trademark infringement is intended. I only own the story. Now, enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't help but grin at my tag team partner and best friend as he peered out of the curtain again. It wasn't as if we needed to watch for our cue to run out, we just had to wait for the match to end. It was more the excitement at being back here that had us so wound up. Walking thru the hallways, seeing old friends, teammates, and newcomers had left me with a sense of returning home. It had been this place that had given me so many opportunities to grow as a wrestler by letting me face some of the best the world had to offer. Coming here had been one of the first steps in realizing my dream.

Out of habit rather than any real need, I start to stretch, anticipating the reaction we were about to get from the crowd. The fans had no idea we were even here, let alone have a clue what we had in store for them tonight. I had no doubt the fans would be cheering us when we ran out, but by the end of it? Well, that was a different story and one I was very much looking forward to seeing, especially since I would get to be the one to change it.

I roll my eyes at my partner's back as he continues to give me a play by play of the action happening on the other side of the curtain. As if I couldn't guess by the crowd's reactions. Leaving this place had been hard. Yeah, I know everyone has said that. From Paul to Phil Brooks to, most recently, Joel Seanoa, from Colt Cabana to Spanky, just to name a few, but that doesn't stop it from being true. When a wrestler worked in Ring of Honor, they loved three things about it. The fans, the company, and they loved to wrestle. No one came here to do a half ass job at a hobby. Here, it was a way of life.

My thoughts and musings are interrupted when I hear the winner's music playing. My grin grows a little more, almost time now. Just had to let the fans chant for them for a few minutes and then we got to crash the party. We both step back as the other team comes into the back calling out greetings as they pass on their way to finding the supply of water bottles and a hot shower. The crowds here may not be ten thousand strong but the energy from them fed our adrenaline rush out there and always left us shaky and thirsty once it wore off.

Taking a deep breath, my best friend and I look at each other, sharing a grin before we ran out and shocked the crowd. In the instant we ran down and jumped up onto the ring apron to when we went thru the ropes, the fans went from shocked silence to roaring 'welcome back' at us. I soaked in the atmosphere as I let Josh do the talking at first. When I was handed the mic, I took a moment to look at the fans, taking in the cheers before I made us heels. As I talked one half of the ROH World Tag Team Champions into giving us a title shot, my internal smirk grew just a little. Hey, I like being a heel; they have more fun in my opinion.

When Jay Briscoe hesitated to shake my hand and make the match I turned to the fans. "Are you people telling me you don't want to see the match? Make him shake my hand!"

Once we had sufficiently beaten down the crowd favorite and taunted the audience a little, Josh and I made our way to the back once again. As we are preparing to leave, we're approached by Matt Sydal and Chris Lindsey, Roderick Strong to most people, and asked if we wanted to get drinks with the rest of the locker room. Agreeing, we make out way out, stopping to sign autographs for the fans waiting. As I had said to the fans just a few minutes ago, the more things change the more they stay the same. I wasn't the same person I had been when I first came to Ring of Honor, but the drive, the dream was still there. I hoped it always would be…

I was born Patrick Martin, but the world knows me as Alex Shelley, and I truly am living my dream. Each and every day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was browsing around Youtube and seen the video for the Motor City Machine Guns' return to Ring of Honor and every since my Alex Shelley muse has been running around causing trouble. So, I wrote this to satisfy him.

Please know that my knowledge of the history and goings on of Ring of Honor is limited so forgive me if anything is incorrect. As always reviews and constructive critisism is more than appreciated.

Also, see my profile page for info on my other story, _House of Cards, _since I don't want to post it again.

Until next time!


End file.
